


Driving Home For Christmas

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [19]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Driving, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffmas, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the long, lonely drive back to Primasens, Erik realised that he loves Roman too much to spend Christmas without him, so he turns around and drives through the night to Münsingen, Switzerland, because it’s not home or Christmas without Roman. </p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 19)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsdortmund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdortmund/gifts).



> How is it day 19 already!? It was the first yesterday? Oh well, the next couple of days is full of my favourite pairings, including Seriker, Fabiano, Morisco, Lukcelo and Laverratti :D But today is a new favourite of mine, Erik and Roman!! Anyways enough with my rambles, enjoy the story!!! :D
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvDxSW8mzvU

Ever since Roman moved to Dortmund, Erik had noticed things change. Not that they were all major, life changing things, but it was big enough to make him notice. 

First it was the way their small conversations could brighten his day, then the way Roman’s smile would seem like sunshine on a cloudy day, and finally it was the effortless way he had crawled into Erik’s heart and made a nest for himself completely without Erik knowing.

In fact, he didn’t even realise that he might like Roman as more than a teammate, more than a friend, until they said their goodbyes before the Christmas break.

It was on the long, lonely drive back to his hometown of Primasens, that the thought hit him, completely out of nowhere and threw him off his focus. Driving into a petrol station, he parked the car and walked over to a field that was sitting next to the autobahn. 

“Oh my God… I am in love with Roman? How did that happen… Why haven’t I noticed before? Oh my… I have to tell him now, don’t I?” Erik thought to himself before picking up his phone and calling the one person he knew wouldn’t make fun of him, Marco.

“Hello?” Marco’s voice sounded sleepy.

“Hey… Uhm am I disturbing you?” Erik asked politely.

“Not at all, no! I was just watching TV and falling asleep while waiting for Pierre and Curtys to return from their Christmas shopping. Apparently I am not supposed to know what I’m getting for Christmas.” Marco laughed as Erik felt slightly jealous. Marco had everything that he always wanted, a loving husband and a child, but he was happy for him. 

“Uhm, I… I realised something on my way home… Can I tell you something secret?” Erik trusted Marco, probably more than any other friend he had, but this was still new to him and he didn’t want anyone else knowing.

“Of course!! My lips are sealed! Are you home already? I thought Primasens was further away…” Marco wondered.

“Yeah it is…. I’m at a petrol station about 50 kilometres outside of Dortmund, but I need some help… I realised that I might be in love with someone, but it came completely out of nowhere and now I’m really scared…” Erik could hear Marco sigh on the other end of the line.

“It’s Roman, isn’t it?” Marco sounded so indifferent about the confession, that it made Erik smile. He knew he could count on Marco.

“Wait how did you know? I didn’t even realise it until right now!!” Erik was confused.

“Erik, I am your best friend, and also I have been in your position before, so I have known since he stepped on to the pitch on the very first day. Your jaw dropped when he smiled at you.” Marco laughed.

“Well… He has a really nice smile…” Erik blushed.

“That he does! But haven’t you noticed the way he looks at you? You’d think that you hung the sun and moon and all of the stars for him to look at you like that, so my guess is that he’s in love with you too.” Marco’s smile was evident in his voice.

“You really think so? What am I going to do now? I can’t drive back home knowing that I’m not gonna see him until the season starts again. Help Marco!!” Erik said or practically cried into his phone.

“You could always drive to see him? If you go now, you can be in Münsingen by morning.” Marco was right. He could be there for Christmas, see Roman, tell him he loved him and if he didn’t like him back, then he could always make it back to Primasens before Christmas Day.

“Okay… Thank you Marco… I love you, okay? Say hi to Pierre and Curtys for me and Merry Christmas… I better get going if I want to beat the worst traffic on the autobahn.” Erik was smiling now.

“Love you too little bro, hopefully you’ll come back to Dortmund a happy chap. BYE!!!” Marco had a weird fondness to his voice, but his mind is too occupied by a certain Swiss goalkeeper to take notice.

After calling his mom and explaining everything, he set out on the road heading to the one place, he never thought he’d spend his Christmas when he woke up this morning.

Turning on the radio, he settled on a channel that played Christmas music.

 

“I'm driving home for Christmas

Oh, I can't wait to see those faces

I'm driving home for Christmas, yea

Well I'm moving down that line

And it's been so long

But I will be there

I sing this song

To pass the time away

Driving in my car

Driving home for Christmas”

 

Erik chuckled as he realised how fitting this song was to his current situation. He really was driving home for Christmas, because somewhere along the line, Roman had become his idea of home and it wasn't home or Christmas without Roman. 

Arriving in Münsingen, Erik parked at a small plaza, as he realised he didn’t have the address for Roman’s Parents house.

 

“It's gonna take some time

But I'll get there

Top to toe in tailbacks

Oh, I got red lights on the run

But soon there'll be a three-way

Get my feet on holy ground

 

So I sing for you

Though you can't hear me

When I get through

And feel you near me

I am driving home for Christmas

Driving home for Christmas

With a thousand memories”

 

He mustered up all the courage he could find and called Roman. He picked up at the third ring with a chirpy “Hi Erik!”

“Uhm hi Roman… I kind of need to talk to you… Can we meet?” Erik bit his nails nervously.

“Yeah sure, but I am in Münsingen so can it wait until after Christmas?” Roman sounded happy.

“Well I am too… I drove here last night and I know it’s stupid but can you come here? I’m at some plaza that has a church and is covered in snow…” Erik mumbled.

“Wait, you are here? You actually came to Münsingen to talk to me? Hold on, I know where you are, I’ll be there in 5!” Roman exclaimed before hanging up.

Erik left his car and walked over to a nearby bench. Not even 5 minutes later, Roman appeared from around the corner.

“ERIK!!” He yelled when he saw him.

“Hi!” Erik smiled shyly as Roman embraced him in a hug. It felt good to be wrapped in his arms, why hadn’t he noticed that earlier?

“So what are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be in Germany for Christmas?” Roman asked as they sat down on the bench.

“Well… I realised something on my way home… Actually that’s why I am here… I just don’t know how to say it…” Erik explained.

“Why don’t you just tell it, as it is? It can’t be that bad?” Roman took Erik’s hand in his.

“You might hate me…” Erik whispered as he leaned into Roman’s shoulder, putting his head on top of it.

“Erik, I could never hate you, even if you killed a puppy in cold blood…” That made Erik laugh…

“Okay… I have nothing to lose… I… I…Oh for Christ sake… I am in love with you… And the idea of spending Christmas without you, was the reason why I turned around and drove all the way here.” Erik said looking away from Roman.

“Oh… Oh… Hold on, you love me?” Roman’s eye turned wide as he realised.

“Yeah…” He didn’t get to say more as a pair of lips connected to his own and a pair of arms drew him closer.

“I love you too!!” Roman said as they parted for air.

“Wow… Marco was right again…” Erik mumbled and hid his blushing face in Roman’s chest.

“About what, this time?” Roman smiled and hugged Erik closer.

“He talked me into going here… He said you liked me too…” Roman laughed.

“And he was absolutely right!! Now, how would you feel about meeting my family? Since they are all gathered for Christmas and I really don’t want to let you go…” he asked and Erik lit up.

“Really? I would love that… I actually promised my mother that I would spend a couple of days over New Years with her and my father and I really want you to go with me? Only if you want to of course…” Roman didn’t reply, just leaned forward and kissed Erik again. They continued kissing for a bit, before the need for air became too severe to ignore and they began detangling themselves from each other.

“I will go with you to the end of the world if you asked me. Let’s go home now, yeah?” Roman asked and when Erik nodded, he pulled him to his feet and they started to walk back.

When they arrived, Roman’s younger brother, Marco, was waiting for them outside the house.

“Hello, I’m Marco and you must be Erik. You have no idea how much my stupid older brother talks about you… It’s always Erik this or Erik that, so it’s nice to finally meet you.” Marco said as he shook Erik’s hand.

“MARCO!!! He didn’t need to know that!!” Roman blushed hard as his brother laughed.

After that, meeting the Bürki family was easy. Everyone was nice and welcoming, and Roman didn’t even bat an eyelash when he introduced Erik to his mother as his boyfriend.

“I’m your boyfriend?” Erik asked slyly as the laid in bed later that night after eating dinner for hours and dancing around the Christmas tree.

“Yep, I decided that…” Roman smiled as Erik laughed before he shut him up with a kiss. 

No, this was definitely not how he expected to spend his Christmas when he woke up yesterday morning, it was much, much better, he thought as he cuddled closer into Roman’s arms as they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> *Autobahn is the name of the German freeway, so it seemed fitting to use here :D


End file.
